


David and Nickie

by Talthony69



Category: Free time's david rose fan fiction
Genre: Caylus Cunningham Jason Wilheim, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talthony69/pseuds/Talthony69





	1. ...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Free Time Imagines and Preferences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537664) by elly101theweirdoh. 



David and Nickie  
(Author's note: In this fan fiction, if you don't mind, please imagine, that you are Nickie's. B.T.W: Nickie is a fictional character that I came up with. Enjoy! Or not. It's really up to you.)

Chapter 1  
Being Michael's sister was the best! Being able to hang out with his friends and let me do say they are all pretty hot... But, one did stick out to me, but you'll find out about that later.

\-------

Today, we were going to film a video for Tal's viewers but I was only there to hang out and eat...  
"Nickie! Hurry the fuck up! My boys are waiting for us!"  
"Your 'boys' are broke high school and college students so chill! All we're doing anyways is pulling each other into a kiddie pool of ice water!"  
"DAYUM! This is why your my little itty bitty sister!" He said throwing me a cheeky grin as I met him down stairs. Sometimes I wonder how we're even related...  
Arriving at his place was always a fun experience. From hitting each other with stress balls to building straw building to all the way to straight up hitting each other, I loved hanging out with these fun crazy boys.  
"Hey Nickie, Michael!" The chipper, happy, bubbly boy greeted us. Around him, I, Nickie, felt happier and felt as if it were just us in this world...  
Damn, why did he, out of all people, make me grow feelings out of nowhere? It's like a baby suddenly growing a penis outta sudden! Damn it! I'm growing softer! "Hey David..." I quickly ended the conversation with as always.  
(Sorry this chapter was so short.)


	2. ...

(David's POV)  
Shit! Well I guess I give up.  
Everytime Michael brings her, I just become happier, more... Bubbly?  
Does she just plain not like me? But if that were the truth why do I do to her? Dammit, everytime this happens, why is 'love' so hard? I just want and need her!  
Tal notices me and just pats my back, trying to consol me. But, making it feel as if he's rubbing it in.  
I mean she treats all the other guys normally! Why not me?!?  
(Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one is longer)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Nickie's POV)  
Starting off the video, we let the brothers duel resulting in Adi winning. I would hope so! Damn he is so buff! But no one matched that bubbly asshole that made me weak.  
It was finally my turn to duel with someone... "I choose David!" Knowing he was pretty weak made me confident in beating his ass. His face turned fiery red just like the Weasley's hair color meanwhile choking and spitting out the water he was choking on.   
I tied myself to the rope as did David. In the back I heard chants of my name and laughs. Who knew I was that competitive? "TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE READY DAVID! I guess I got this from Michael... suddenly, he had nodded his head towards Tal and I knew we were ready... "Get ready, Get set, Go!" Tal had shouted at us as I began pulling at the rope. He had begun to, us right where we started, both in equal distance from the damn freezing pool.   
"David! Who's that?" I asked pointing towards the door. As he looked back, I gave one final lunge as he fell right into the pool! Sick!  
The boys laughed at my weird antics and we left David there leaving him to fend for himself against the cold chilly pool. I faced Nick telling a story about what a bitch did to me. Unknowingly, I had turned around to feel something squishy and soft??? The hell? I opened my eyes to see the bubbly bullshitter again and he held me in a warm embrace even in his icy clothes.   
"Can you come up stairs with me real quick?" He whispered softly into my ear.  
" ummm sure. What for? " I asked curiously.  
"It's a surprise." He said, kind of, leading me on.  
" Uh. Okay! "  
David tells the guys that he and I will be back in a bit.  
We went to the main house, David led me to his bedroom and told me to to take a sit anywhere. So instead I layed down on his bed.   
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yes really! Now what is the 'suprise'?" I asked, even more curious.  
"Okay. Now close your eyes. And open them when I tell you, alright? "   
"Alright" I said slyly.  
So I closed my eyes for what felt like 5 minutes, until David finally said I could open them. When I did, David had no shirt on and he was locking the door.  
"Um. What is going on? "I asked.  
He pulled me up so that I was now in a sitting position. He went down on his knees so that we were about the same height. We seemed to be staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, until he broke the 'awkwardness ' by kissing me. Gently at first, but then the intensity grew more and more.  
When we finally broke the kiss off, he said  
" I just had to prove that I was superior in our relationship. "


	4. .

Warning: The following paragraphs include sexual content. If you are not comfortable with it, then skip ahead.   
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I nearly cut him off pulling him back into our kiss. Since his shirt was already off, he started working on mine. Then slowly we were both naked. He was about to go inside of me when I pushed him off of me.  
"Do you have any condoms?" I asked almost immediately .  
"Yeah." He said calmly.  
He got up grabbed one from his drawer, put it on, then we continued from where we left off.   
I started to moan as he put his penis in slowly, then sped up. As he was doing that I started moaning even more loudly.   
"I am going to cum!" He said in between moans.  
After he said that I probably moaned the loudest I ever have in my enter life as the cum entered! I was worried someone heard and was going to come up. But honestly, I didn't care if anyone TRIED to come because David had locked the door, so if someone was trying to come in, we would know. What we would do I wasn't sure. After some time passed, and a few more cumshots, and loud moans nobody came up.   
~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~  
SOME WITH THE CONTENT!  
I woke up being cuddled by David, the both of our bodies naked. He was so warm that I didn't even want to get up, but I had to because Michael was calling me from the kitchen. So I got up slowly, trying not to wake David. I had then realized that I didn't have any clothes of mine at David's house. So I found my leggings from yesterday and one of of David's hoodie's, which was way too big, but it was fine. I had finally made my way downstairs, not before leaving David a note saying that I was down in the kitchen.   
"What do you want Michael?!!" I yelled.  
" I want to know why you and David never came back last night." He said slightly offended that I yelled at him.  
"I refuse to say anything of the matter until he wakes up!" I said.  
" Okay. Then let's go wake him--"  
"NOOO! We can't do that right now!!"  
"Why not"  
"Because... Because that would be very rude of you to wake some one up just to get information out of them! Information that DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"  
"Yo chill dog. Sorry. If it means that much to you, then I won't go wake him up."  
"Thank you."  
After about an hour, Michael went outside to go on the trampoline. I was making breakfast, in the meantime. I heard footsteps run down the stairs, so I stole a quick glance, and saw David coming down wearing jeans and a hoodie.  
"I stole a hoodie I hope you don't mind." I said turning back to the sizzling bacon and eggs.  
"You can keep the hoodie." He said as he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I slightly turned my head so that I could give him a kiss on his cheek.   
"Oh yeah. Before I forget, Michael want to know why we didn't come back last night."  
"Okay. Do you mind if I tell him?"   
"Just a little bit, but it's like whatever. He's my brother"  
"Yeah and he's one of my best friends."  
As he said that Michael came in.  
"Hey bro. Can I talk to you for a bit?'  
"Yeah only if Nickie comes though"  
" Whatever bruh"  
They waited for me to be done making me and David's breakfast. We then went into the living room.  
"So. What do you want to talk about man?" David said.  
" Why didn't you guys come back to the guest house yesterday? " Asked Michael.  
"Bro. I am probably going to say something you won't like, but you have to promise me that you won't get mad at me or Nickie. Alright bro?" David clarified.  
"Yeah. But why would I get mad at you or Nickie?" Michael said confused.  
" Look, Michael--" David said before I cut him off.  
"Me and David had sex last night!" I blurted out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"You guys did what?!" Michael yelled.  
" We had sex. " Said David.  
Michael didn't say another word. He just got up, grabbed his car keys, and walked out of the door. That was the last i ever heard from my brother...😔😢😢  
JUST KIDDING.  
I saw him later on that that day when we were recording for Free Time. Even though he tried to avoid me and David. Everyone else kept on going up to him asking him what was wrong. And each time, he would give the same answer: "Nothing. I'm fine." Me and David could not keep off our eyes off of each other, and I am pretty sure everyone noticed, but only Nick had the balls to ask us about it.  
Nick: "Oooooh. What's going on between you 2? Huh. Huh"  
Me: "Do you want me to tell just home or gather everyone up, so that we can tell them? I asked towards David.  
David: " Lets gather them all up. But I'm pretty sure Michael won't be around. " He whispered that last part so that only I could hear him.  
Nick: "Uuuhh hello did you two forget about me? Or..."   
Me: " Oh. Sorry Nick. Hey can you do me a favor? Can you go get all the guys and tell that I have an announcement? And tell Michael that he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to. "  
Nick: " Yeah sure"  
Me: "Thank you"  
David: "Do you really want to do this? "  
Me: "Honestly I don't think that we really have a choice!"  
David: Babe. Do you want to do a prank on them and tell them that you are pregnant?  
Me: Sure.  
A couple minutes later Nick comes back with the whole gang except Michael.   
David: Okay. So you guys are probably wondering why Nick brought all of you guys over here. Well we brought you because Nickie and I have something to tell you guys. You can take this in any way that you want okay? Go ahead.  
Me: I am pregnant with David's child.  
The guys: ....  
Tal: wait. What? How long have you guys been together?  
Me: ...  
David: about two or three months now.  
Nick: Wow! Congrats you guys.   
The others: Yeah congratulations guys!  
Cenna: Look don't take this the wrong way, but are you guys ready for a kid? I mean you guys are literally only 25.  
Me: yeah. We're ready.   
David: Honestly, I agree. 25 is too young to have a kid..   
Me: HAHA! We got you suckers!😅😅  
David: No but like seriously, Nickie and I just got together last night, which is why we didn't come back.  
Cenna: Ohhh  
Adi: So that's what that moaning sound was. We just thought that Anthony was watching porn with the volume all the way up.  
Anthony: And also why your door was locked this morning.  
Me: Yeah. That was us. Well more rather me...😳😲  
Jojo: Honestly I ship it.  
Caylus: Wait what about Michael? What did he say?   
David: We told him this morning, but he just walked out. And when we were all in the guest house, he was avoiding me and Nickie.  
Jason: That's what the fuck has been wrong with him lately.

3 years later:  
Me and David were cuddling together watching Joker. ( I know that it's a weird movie to be cuddling to, but it was the first movie that came to my mind). I heard a knock on the door and the people there asked if it was 'safe' for them to come in. Since the first time me and David had sex, everyone began to knock on the door before coming in. David replied by saying yes. So Nick and Jojo came in as we paused the movie.  
Nickie: Hey what's up guys?   
Nick: We were just wondering when you guys were.going to...  
Jojo: you know tie the note, get married, have kids e.t.c...  
Me: I actually don't know. You guys should have David answer that one for you guys. Outside. Of this room. Go on now shoo.   
I started the movie once they were out of the room.  
David came back in a couple of minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

David: Okay what did you tell them?  
Me: I don't know what you are talking about babe.  
David: You don't?  
Me: No.  
David: Okay.  
We finished watching the movie, then I said:  
Me: Hey baby.  
David: yeah?   
Me: There's something I have been meaning to tell you, and I just want you to know that I am being serious right now.  
David: Okay. What is it?  
Me: I don't know how to tell you, so I am just going to show you.  
David: Okay. Babe? Is their something wrong?  
I stood up, went to the bathroom and grabbed a small 'stick' to show David.  
Before I even got to show him he said:  
David: Is that what I think it is?  
Me: It depends on what you think it is.  
(Sorry it's too short. I had to break down a paragraph into a couple others.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
David: Is that a pregnancy test?  
Me: Yes. And it's positive...  
David: Nuh-Uh!   
Me: Uh-Huh. I'll take another one right now if you don't believe me. Do you want me too?  
David: Yes please....  
Me: Come with me so that you can see for yourself, and to make sure that I dont do anything.  
We both walked into the bathroom, I grabbed another test from under the sink took out of it's wrapper, and did 'my business '. We then had to wait 5 minutes so we sat on the bathroom floor and waited for the 5 minutes to be over.  
5 minutes later:  
Me: Okay you ready?  
David: Yeah I guess I am.  
I picked up the rest off the counter and showed it to David before I saw it.  
David: Wait. Babe what does 2 lines mean?  
Me: That I am pregnant!💖  
David: Bro! I am going to be a daddy!💖  
Me: And I am going to be a mommy!💖  
David: We have to go tell the guys right now!  
Me: Okay. Let's go!💖  
We head downstairs to the living room, where the guys are playing SSB (Super Smash Bros).   
Me: Hey you guys! I need your attention right now!!


	8. Chapter 8

The guys paused the game and then their attention turned to us.  
Me: Okay you guys their is something I have to tell you guys that David and I found out 2 minutes ago. This time it's actually real, it's not a prank or anything like that. Okay?   
David:Nickie's pregnant. For real this time. And Cenna I know what you are thinking " are you guys ready for a kid? I mean you guys are literally only 28! " But believe me I thought about it, and I think we really are ready.  
Me: I do too.  
Jason: For real bro? There's no camera hiding anywhere, or anything like that?  
David: No. And if you don't believe me, Michael has his camera at home with him, Nick took his to his room a couple minutes ago, and Cenna's camera is right there facing the wrong way, if it were recording, and it's also turned off right now.  
Nick: That's true. Mine is up in my room in my bed because it died.  
Caylus: And Michael did take his camera home, and he wouldn't come all the way back over here just to give then a camera. I mean, I am pretty sure that he's still mad at them.  
Me: Yeah Caylus is right you guys. But to quote the man himself ; " I am not angry, just disappointed. "  
Cenna: Well congrats you guys. I am so happy for you guys!   
He said as he got up and hugged us, which was a really odd thing for Cenna to do. But that would only mean that he actually believes us! I was so happy, and I am pretty sure it showed. 💖


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Adi: Wait where's Michael? Have you guys told him yet?  
David: No we haven't.  
Me: I was thinking that like all of us could surprise him together? You know?  
Jojo: That's not a bad idea but I honestly think that you guys could bring him over here.   
David: I see where you are going with this, but as my bro Caylus said early, Michael wouldn't even bother coming over to give us a camera.  
Me: I was thinking that you guys could bring him over here and say that we were recording for Free Time. That's honestly probably the only way to get him here. Even thought it's been three years!   
Jason: Man that guy can hold a grudge for a really long fucking time!  
Me: Yeah. So anyways, since that's the only way to get him over here, we could throw some sort of " Surprise! I'm pregnant!" party. Now that I say that outloud , it sounds really dumb. But, like I want to tell him preferably before I start blowing up like a balloon.  
Guys: Good idea  
(I will try and update as much as I can. I am 14 and can only do so much)


End file.
